涙
by aokuro
Summary: Kalau tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang bisa memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya, ayo kita saling memiliki. ・・・ AoKuro/KiKuro, AoKise


**Judul: 涙**

**Pairing: Aomine/Kuroko, Kise/Kuroko — Aomine/Kise**

**Sums: **Kalau tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang bisa memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya, ayo kita saling memiliki.

—

Saya ga ngeship AoKise dan ini adalah obat cuci otak. Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

—

* * *

_"Kita ini sampah, dari barang yang dibuang sebelum dipakai," kata Kise._

_"Itu kau saja, Kise," tepis Aomine._

_Kise tertawa._

* * *

Kemarin, mata Kise mengeluarkan air karena Aomine...

"Jigoku-senpai telah lulus dari kehidupan, gelar yang didapatkannya adalah: Alm.," kata Aomine.

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat si 'Jigoku-senpai'—seorang senpai mereka yang sudah lulus dari Teikou—yang disebut-sebut oleh Aomine.

"Hei, lihat ini, aku akan memberikan ini pada 'kaasan'," kata Aomine sambil mengeluarkan sebotol Coca Cola dari tasnya dan permen Mentos, dia membuka tutup botol cola itu dan memasukkan permen mint itu ke dalamnya, beberapa detik kemudian air cola itu menyembur keluar.

'Kaasan' yang dimaksudkan oleh Aomine itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi.

Dengan itu, badan Kise terjatuh ke atas lantai gym, satu tangan memukul-mukul lantai, dan tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Air mata keluar, berjatuhan. Aomine memang sangat lucu terkadang.

Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa saling berpandangan melihat kedua pemuda tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini, mata Kise mengeluarkan air lagi karena Aomine...

Kise meremas kedua lengan seragam Aomine, air matanya mengalir turun dengan deras. Posisinya bersimpuh di depan Aomine, dengan Aomine yang berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok gym seakan-akan tembok tersebut terlihat lebih menarik daripada tangisan Kise yang biasanya membuatnya ingin menggodanya karena kesal.

"Tolong, Aominecchi, jangan jadian dengan Kurokocchi!" tangis Kise, membenturkan kepalanya ke perut Aomine dengan kesal.

Aomine merasakan basah di seragamnya.

"Aku cinta Kurokocchi," aku Kise.

Aomine belum berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka kau juga tidak boleh," ucapnya.

Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, rambut pirang itu. Namun hal tersebut tetap tidak bisa menenangkan Kise.

"Aku ditolak," kata Aomine. "Tenang saja."

Dan Kise mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine, tertawa. Dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

Dia punya tiga perasaan saat itu:

_Perasaan pertama:_ Bahagia – Aominecchi tidak jadian dengan Kurokocchi.

_Perasaan kedua:_ Sedih – meski Aominecchi tidak jadian dengan Kurokocchi, bukan berarti Kurokocchi bisa menjadi miliknya.

_Perasaan ketiga:_ Kecewa – karena Aominecchi berbohong, dia tahu bahwa hari ini Aominecchi tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurokocchi—karena dia memikirkan perasaannya—dan berkata 'Aku ditolak' hanya untuk membuatnya tenang.

Kise menunjuk muka masam Aomine sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kise dan Aomine berjanji menaiki bukit untuk melihat bintang bersama...

Aomine membawa lampu senter dan Kise membawa sebotol susu yang diberi Akashi seusai latihan tadi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kise tertawa mendengar cerita-cerita dari Aomine yang berbau ketololan semua orang yang lewat di pikirannya. Sesekali Kise mengusap air mata yang keluar setitik demi setitik dari ujung matanya, saking lucunya Aomine.

Di atas bukit, beralaskan rerumputan, berselimutkan bintang-bintang, diiringi bunyi angin dan daun yang saling bergesekan, mereka menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna sama dengan mata Aomine, dan berbintang dan berbulan yang berwarna sama dengan mata Kise, begitulah komentar Kise.

"Tetapi, keindahan langit malam ini seperti Kurokocchi," kata Kise dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kemudian dia memandang ke arah Aomine. "Hei, Aominecchi, kau tahu tidak? Hari ini aku melihat Kurokocchi."

"Aku juga, bodoh," timpal Aomine.

"Maksudku, aku melihat Kurokocchi... tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum," kata Kise. "Dan aku berpikir, 'Astaga, dia cantik sekali hari ini.' Hahaha!" Air mata menuruni pipinya. "Aku sangat ingin memiliki Kurokocchi." Dan dia tertawa. "Dan kemudian aku berpikir, 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki Kurokocchi?'" Dan tertawa, sambil menangis.

Aomine terdiam, tidak sedikitpun dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kise, bahkan hanya melirik saja tidak.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kurokocchi," kata Kise sambil mengusap air matanya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan merangkak ke arah Aomine, merebahkan dirinya di samping Aomine, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengan pemuda berkulit gelap itu, dan memeluknya, wajahnya dia benamkan di leher pemuda itu.

Dia menangis, dan menangis. Aomine bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar dari kedua mata Kise itu membasahi lehernya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Kise, dan membelainya.

Kise terisak. "Ingat, Aominecchi," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa memiliki Kurokocchi, maka kau juga tidak boleh memiliki Kurokocchi."

Aomine mendengarkan Kise yang mengingatkannya. Dia dapat merasakan Kise menggeleng di pundaknya.

"Tidak boleh."

Tangan Aomine masih membelai lembut helai rambut pirangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kurokocchi."

"Aku mencintai Tetsu..."

Kalau ada Kuroko di sini. Kise yang akan mengajak pemuda berambut biru muda itu berbicara dan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis. Aomine yang akan menggenggam tangannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar Kise tidak tahu.

"Aku lebih mencintai dia."

Aomine membiarkan Kise memukulinya pelan. Membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya. Malam itu, mereka melewatkan dua bintang jatuh yang lewat tepat di hadapan mereka. Percuma saja, bintang jatuh tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan dua sampah, yang dibuang bahkan sebelum dipakai. Dan Kuroko tidak bisa dibelah menjadi dua.

* * *

Esok lusa, Kise dan Aomine berada di sebuah restoran fast food...

Mereka berdua bersulang dengan dua gelas besar susu soda. Sebenarnya mereka ingin bersulang dengan minuman yang lebih keren, bir misalnya, atau champagne, atau mungkin cocktail kalau mereka punya uang. Sayangnya, mereka masih di bawah umur. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh alkohol sebelum berumur dua puluh tahun.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ingat, Aominecchi," ucap Kise setelah menenggak sodanya. "Kita berdua tidak boleh memiliki Kurokocchi," katanya. "Karena salah satu dari kita tidak bisa memiliki Kurokocchi," dia masih tertawa, padahal air mata mulai berjatuhan ke dalam gelas sodanya. Kise menenggak sodanya lagi.

Aomine tertawa.

"Idiot! Kau meminum air matamu sendiri! Huahaha!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kise yang masih saja meneruskan meminum soda itu.

"Ah!" Kise bernapas lega ketika dia menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulutnya setelah meminum habis sodanya tanpa henti. "Bangsat kau!"

"Kau yang bangsat!" Aomine melemparkan sebiji french fries ke arah Kise, dan Kise menangkap kentang goreng itu dengan mulutnya, membuat Aomine semakin tertawa keras. Kise mengusap matanya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya sambil mengunyah.

Dia berharap dia lebih sentimental seperti Kise.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Kise berada di rumah Aomine...

"Brengsek!" teriak Kise. Posisinya sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia lupa hari apa. Dia bersimpuh di depan Aomine, tangannya mencengkeram kedua lengan baju Aomine. Air mata mengalir turun.

Dia megguncang-guncang badan Aomine yang berdiri di hadapannya. Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok, seperti hari itu.

"Brengsek kau, Aominecchi!" teriak Kise lagi, kesal, menggigiti badan Aomine yang terbungkus kain seragam.

Kalau tidak membuat Kise semakin kesal, dia akan menepuk dan membelai kepala si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tadi melihat kau mencium Kurokocchi di ruang loker, brengsek! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?!" marah Kise, masih mengguncang-guncang Aomine.

"Brengsek! Brengsek!" baju Aomine sudah basah. "Kau mengingkari janji kita! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Kurokocchi, sialan!"

"Aku tidak memilikinya," kilah Aomine. "Hanya menciumnya."

"Itu sama saja, brengsek! BRENGSEK!"

Kali ini Aomine memberanikan diri untuk mengusap kepala Kise. Namun hal itu hanya membuat tangisan pemuda pirang tersebut semakin menjadi.

* * *

Malam itu, Kise tidur di kamar Aomine...

Jarang-jarang Kise menginap di rumah teman. Itupun kalau Aomine bisa dianggap teman... Rival cinta? Iya, tapi bukan, Kise tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Sahabat? Teman saja sepertinya tidak. Mungkin hanya cocok disebut 'teman satu tim basket'.

Mereka tidur bersebelahan. Memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Kasur dan bantal Aomine tidak seempuk kasur dan bantal Kise. Selimutnya juga tidak selembut selimut Kise, apalagi kulit Kuroko. Kise ragu dia bisa menangis lagi atau tidak, mengingat Kuroko.

"Bagaimana rasa bibir Kurokocchi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aomine terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Lembut."

"Ada rasanya, tidak?"

"Vanilla milkshake," jawab Aomine sambil tertawa pelan, mengingat rasa bibir Kuroko yang lembut... dan sedikit dingin.

"Aku jadi ingin menciumnya..." ucap Kise, masih memandang ke arah langit-langit. Membayangkan rasa bibir Kuroko seperti yang diucapkan oleh Aomine. Kemudian dia mengingat kembali, 'Bibir yang pernah dicium Aominecchi?', dan perasaan kesal kembali membuncah di dadanya.

Ingin rasanya dia bangkit dan mencekik Aomine. Tapi, percuma saja, membunuh Aomine tidak akan membuat Kuroko mencintainya tetapi akan membuat Kuroko membencinya. Eh, terlihat menyenangkan.

Kise pun bangkit dan merangkak ke arah Aomine, memosisikan badannya di atas Aomine, kedua tangan memerangkap kepala pemuda itu. Aomine membelalakkan mata. Kise mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke leher Aomine, mencekiknya perlahan. Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan hangat di bibirnya.

Dan tetesan—yang juga hangat—di pipinya.

Dia membuka matanya. Tangan di lehernya itu hanya memeganginya, bukan mencekiknya. Di hadapannya, dia melihat mata Kise yang terpejam, air mata keluar dari ujung matanya, turun ke pipi Aomine, dan meluncur secara dramatis ke bantal. Bibir Kise terasa hangat dan lembut menempel di bibirnya—tidak selembut bibir mungil Kuroko yang akan memerah seusai dikecup—tidak semanis bibir Kuroko. Dan napas mereka yang bertemu, hangat—tidak sehangat napas Kuroko yang bertemu dengan napasnya.

Perlahan, Kise melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menelan ludahnya, dan tersenyum.

"Hore..." ucapnya lirih. "Aku mendapatkan indirect kiss dari Kurokocchi," kemudian diiringi tawa. "Dari bibir Aominecchi..." Dan air mata masih menetes, kini semakin deras.

Aomine merasakan sakit di pipinya yang ditabrak oleh air mata Kise. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah Kise, mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang keluar, menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya merebahkan kepala ke dadanya, dan membasahi kausnya semalaman.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Aomine menyiapkan ramen instan untuk mereka berdua...

"Beberapa tahun lagi, kata 'teman' tidak ada di antara kita," kata Kise tiba-tiba.

Aomine menuangkan air panas ke mangkuk ramen instannya.

"Tidak akan mungkin pernah ada kata 'sahabat'," tambah Kise. "Dan selamanya, tidak akan pernah ada kata 'kekasih' di dalam diagram hubungan kita dan Kurokocchi."

Dan Aomine hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

_"Kalau tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang bisa memiliki Kurokocchi," kata Kise sepulangnya mereka dari restoran fast food, tangannya melingkari pundak Aomine, dia tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. "Ayo kita saling memiliki, Aominecchi!"_

_Dan saat itu, Aomine benar-benar menangis._

_Hanya setitik air mata._

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Maaf kalau makna fanfic ini kesannya abu-abu, dan perasaan masing-masing karakter terserah interpretasi pembaca lah. Hahaha.

Anyway, Bromance itu indah...


End file.
